User blog:SuperJaws100/Patapon Questions
Saw someone else do this so so will I. Patapon Impressions *Firstly, how did you discover Patapon? **After I randomly downloading the Demo from the Playstation Store. *What was your first impression of the game? **I didnt' like it and deleted the demo. Later I tried it again and loved it! *What was your first Almighty name? **Isil (this remains my main Patapon name) *How much of the series have you played? **Patapon 1 Demo (24 hours), Patapon 2 Demo and Game (Total: 71+ Hours) *Which game was your favourite? **Patapon 2 *If there was one thing you could add to the original series, what would it have been? **Multiplayer *If there was one thing you could remove from the original series, what would it have been? **In Patapon 2, having to win songs from very difficult bosses like Cioking. *How many people do you know (IRL not internet) that play/know of Patapon? *One *What does your family think about the game? Have you played it with them? **My family doesn't pay attention to the games I play. *What do your friends think about the game? Have you played it with them? **My one friend who play's it is very indifferent about it and everything else. Playing the game *How long did it take until you could call yourself "good" at the game? **When I defeated Dodonga in one hit from my Hero. *When was your biggest rage moment? **When I had finally defeated Cioking for the first time and then got my army killed by lightning while he was dying. *Which units do you rely on the most? **The Hero *Which units did you neglect? **The Hatapon *What is your playing style? (Charge through with basic units, Farm and upgrade etc.) **Aggresive. HIGHLY aggresive. *How long did it take you to finish the games? (Until credits not total) **Two months. *Which part of the game would you say was the most difficult? **Battling Cioking in Patapon 2. *Which part of the game was the most anti-climatic for you? **The Ending of Patapon 2. *(Patapon 2) Who is your most evolved unit? **My Sabara Dekapon (Lv. 2) *(Patapon 3) What is the rarest piece of equipment you have found? **I have yet to purchase Patapon 3. Generic questions *Favourite unit? **Dekapons *Favourite theme? **Moudamepon's Theme *Favourite minigame? **Ubo Bon *Favourite boss? **Garuru *Favourite game? **Patapon 2 *Favourite character? **The Hero (sarcastic little fella!) *Favourite rarepon? **Moriussoo *Favourite mission? **The Story Mission Sky Castle Amattera *Favourite moment? **When the Hero was sleeping while the Princess was talking to him at the end of Patapon 2. *Favourite equipment? **Heaven Hammer Patapedia *How did you find Patapedia? **I figured there would be a Wiki for Patapon... *What convinced you to join Patapedia? **I logged in using my Wikia account and started editing! *Why did you choose your username? **My favorite movie was Jaws, and I added Super to that. 100 was simply random. *What would you rate the pages here? **7.5 due to grammar issues. *If you could change one thing here what would it be? **THE GRAMMAR ISSUES!! *If you were given admin rights what would be the first thing you do here? **HELP RESTORE PROPER GRAMMAR!!! *If you could change the Featured Article what would you change it to? **An article with emmaculate grammar. *If you could change the Poll what would you change it to? **What your favorite character is. *Do you find it easy to navigate through Patapedia? **Yes. *Why is it so hard to come up with 10 questions? **Lack of intelligence. It's Almost Over! *Which country are you from? **America. *How was this questionnaire? *Click here to find out :) Category:Blog posts